


Kemarin Kok?

by reva (revabhipraya)



Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: April Fools' Day, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Izanami heran kenapa grup sepi-sepi saja pada 1 April.





	Kemarin Kok?

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Grup-Grupan  
  
安藤いざなみ  
Di sini kok kemarin-kemarin sepi sih? (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Padahal kemarin orang-orang tuh pada rame di grup lain, pada ngerjain aku!  
Lev  
nah itulah nam  
aku kan udah ngerjain kamu tiap hari  
jadi ngapain aku kerjain lagi  
安藤いざなみ  
IH LEV-KUN!!! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Aku tidak tertarik dan tidak berminat dengan lelucon 1 April.  
Oh kemarin April Mop ya?  
Aku nggak ngerayain sih  
Lev  
aku juga nggak  
kan ngikutin si cinta  
Berisik.  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih pada nggak asyik deh! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Kalau @RYO -kun sama @Caraka -kun pada ngerayain nggaaak? (人´▽`*)♪  
RYO  
Aku tidak merayakan  
Aku sibuk  
Lev  
sibuk amat bro  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih! Ryo-kun nggak asyik deh! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Cuma bercandaan doang masa pake sibuk segala! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Kalau sibuk memang mau bercanda pun sulit, kan?  
安藤いざなみ  
Mine-chan! Jangan belain Ryo-kun! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Caraka  
Aku gak ngerayain  
Boro-boro  
Gak paham bercandaan bahasa Jepang  
Lev  
cupcup kasian  
Caraka  
Diem lu Lev  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih jadi nggak ada yang ngerayain nih? (。･´д`･。)  
Aku doang? (。･´д`･。)  
Caraka  
Kayaknya sih gitu Nami  
Maaf mengecewakan Nam  
Минерва  
Iya, maaf.  
Lev  
kok jadi melow gini  
Kamu aja yang gak peka itu mah Lev.  
Gimana sih.  
安藤いざなみ  
Eh aku nggak apa-apa koook! (人´▽`*)♪  
Kalau nggak pada ngerayain ya gak apa-apaaa! (人´▽`*)♪  
Lev  
sebenernya aku curiga  
kita ini pada gak ngerayain bukan karena kondisi  
tapi karena umur  
安藤いざなみ  
！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
Aduh, aku jadi merasa tua.  
Caraka  
Aku juga  
Минерва  
Kita memang sudah tua, kan?  
MINEEEEER  
Lev  
beneran dibilang dong  
Caraka  
Aduh Minerva wkwkwk  
Gak usah dinyatakan juga  
Минерва  
Tapi benar, kan?  
RYO  
Kalian memang sudah tua  
Semuanya sudah di atas 20  
GAK USAH DIPERTEGAS JUGA RYO.  
Lev  
nah  
安藤いざなみ  
Aku ketawa puas banget! (o≧▽≦)ﾉ  
Bener kata Ryo-kun sama Mine-chan dong! Kalian emang udah pada tua! (o≧▽≦)ﾉ  
Apalagi Lev-kun tuh yang paling tua!  
Lev  
wadaw  
nami bales dendam nih  
WKWKWKWK  
Bagus Nam  
Meski aku juga jadi merasa tua sih  
Lev  
rev why dont you membela kangmas  
kangmas tersakiti rev  
Apasih zzzz  
Минерва  
Kalau memang tua ya tua saja kan tidak perlu disembunyikan?  
Para lansia juga kalau tua ya kelihatan tua saja.  
...............  
*wasted*  
Lev  
wasted juga w  
Caraka  
Aduh Minerva wkwkwk  
Speechless aku  
RYO  
Iya kalian tua ya tua saja  
安藤いざなみ  
Iya benar!  
Apa salahnya dibilang tua? (｀ε´ )  
Caraka  
Guys  
Suatu saat kalian akan merasakan  
Kalau umur kalian sudah 20+  
Nah itu dia  
Lev  
kisaran umur sensi  
karena ditanyain kapan punya cucu mulu  
ya gak rev  
Bye.  
Caraka  
KODE PARAH LEV WKWKWKWK  
Lev  
yoi bro  
Gabacagabacagabacagabaca  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih Reva-chan, Lev-kun, sama Raka-kun ngomongin apa lagi sih? (｀ε´ )  
Aku tuh nggak paham! Yang pas ulang tahun Raka-kun juga aku nggak paham!  
Минерва  
Iya, aku juga.  
Apa bahasannya masih seputar umur?  
Caraka  
Umur-umur segini kalau di Indonesia tuh udah ditanya kapan nikah gitu  
Makanya dibilang umur sensi  
安藤いざなみ  
Oooooh (゜.゜)  
Terus maksudnya kode apa? (゜.゜)  
Caraka  
Wah kalau itu sih wkwkwk  
Lev aja yang ngomong ya lol  
Lev  
lah ngapa jadi gw  
rak woy  
bangke beneran ngilang tuh anak  
安藤いざなみ  
Gimana Lev-kun??? Jelasin! (｀ε´ )  
Lev  
ya gitulah  
tahap lanjutan dari hubungan  
kamu mah masih jauh nam  
minerva tuh siap siap  
udah ya kabur ah  
安藤いざなみ  
LOH KOK KABUR (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Kayak kemarin-kemarin aja! (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Минерва  
Sudahlah, Izanami.  
Bahasan ini masih terlalu jauh untukmu.  
安藤いざなみ  
Mine-chan ngerti??? (･д･oﾉ)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Iya.  
安藤いざなみ  
AH CURANG (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
AKU JUGA MAU NGERTI (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Минерва  
Nanti juga kamu akan paham sendiri.  
Sudah dulu ya.  
安藤いざなみ  
AH SEMUANYA CURAAANG (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
@RYO -kun ngerti gaaak? (。･´д`･。)  
RYO  
Gak terlalu sih  
安藤いざなみ  
Bagus! Aku ada teman! (　・`ω・´)  



End file.
